The present invention relates to drive band technology, and more particularly to methods for attaching a so-called belt, also called guiding band or drive band, to a shell, for example an artillery shell. The task of the shell or granade is to transfer a payload, for example sub-ammunition units, or being a charge carrier.
The belt is attached to the rear part of the shell, the object thereof being to seal the driving gases and convert the spiral twisting of the barrel grooving to a rotating and thereby stabilizing trajectory of said shell.
It is common that the belt is manufactured from a softer material than that of the shell, substantially because the wearing of the gun barrel must be kept at a lowest possible level.